Dynamic interference and/or fading environments typically make broadcasting an unreliable operation in a wireless network, particularly with low-power nodes or constrained power consumption requirements. Unreliable communications at the broadcast-level can result in broadcast coverage that is not network-wide. These scenarios may cause reduced throughputs or stagnant/stale nodes, both of which are extremely undesirable for critical network messages and operations.
Modern commercial and military applications require robustness with respect to information dissemination throughout a wireless network, and thus, there is a need for robust broadcast communications in wireless networks. Embodiments of the present invention provide reliable broadcast mechanisms using re-transmissions.